The Other Cullen
by miss Bayley Black
Summary: Emmett Cullen is the one that sits next to Bella in biology and is drawn to her scent. Edward Cullen is in love with Rosalie. How will Twilight change when Emmett falls in love, not Edward? BxEM RxE JxA
1. Chapter 1

The Other Cullen

Chapter 1- Want What You Can't Have

Em POV

I walked into the lunchroom walking slowly, for me, to sit with my family. My brother Jasper and my sister Alice were sitting across from me. They were holding hands. The couple that was arm-in-arm next to me was my other brother and sister, Edward and Rosalie. I was basically the fifth wheel of the Cullen family, not that I ever let that bother me. It was weird though, having all of your siblings paired off with each other. I knew someday I'd find somebody I wanted to be with. I would live forever so there wasn't a big hurry to find her.

We were talking amongst ourselves when the cafeteria went silent. I looked around for the source of excitement. I noticed that Isabella Swan had finally arrived in Forks. The whole town had been buzzing over the news of her arrival for weeks. At the time I had been annoyed that the arrival of a normal girl could cause so much excitement. But I quickly noticed that nothing seemed normal about this girl. And I figured out pretty fast why everyone was staring. Isabella was hot.

I looked carefully at Isabella. She had long brown hair that reached almost to her waist and big, beautiful, brown eyes. She wore dark blue jeans and a white lace blouse over a tank top and brown cowgirl boots. She had surprisingly pale skin for someone that had lived her whole life in Arizona.

I watched Isabella as color quickly rose in her cheeks when she noticed everyone was staring. I thought that she had better get used to all the staring because when you looked like that, well, people couldn't help but stare. The color of her cheeks was adorable.

Isabella, walking next to Jessica Stanley, headed to a table. Mike Newton eagerly pulled out the chair next to him and said, "Here Bella." I thought that Mike should make it a little less obvious that he liked her, seriously you could see drool when he stared at her. Unless he wanted to be so obvious.

Bella blushed deeper but sat down and replied, "Thanks Mike."

"So Bella how has your first day been?" Jessica Stanley asked, clearly hoping she could get some sort of gossip out of her. I noticed that everyone called her Bella, not Isabella. Maybe she preferred Bella.

"Good." Bella replied. She had a warm, musical voice.

"Emmett? Earth to Emmett?" Alice said.

I snapped my attention abruptly back to my family who were all staring at me with questioning expressions.

"Yes?" I asked Alice annoyed. How dare she snap me out of my perfect little world?

"The new girl seems to have caught your attention." Alice said smiling wide. I thought she had probably had a vision and just wasn't sharing. I wondered briefly what it was about.

"She's hot." I replied. Maybe Alice's vision had been about me and Bella. Maybe we could be together even though she was a human. Or maybe Alice had had a vision of her and Jasper in Jamaica. You never could know.

I looked at Bella again, who was now scanning the cafeteria. I saw her eye catch my table and she quickly turned to Jessica and asked, "Who are they?"

"Oh. Those are the Cullens. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all. Jasper and Rosalie are twins and they're foster children. They're all together, Edward and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice. And they live together!" Jessica said, hoping Bella would jump into the gossip. It always amused me when people were gossiping about my siblings. I mean Ed and Rose had been married for 80 years, and Jasper and Alice for 60. It was kind of like gossiping about your grandparents living together.

Bella looked over at our table again and said, " What about Emmett?" I wondered if she was planning on asking me out, like so many of the other girls at Forks had. It wouldn't be as easy to turn Bella down as it was to turn the others down, for some reason I yearned to spend more time with her. Maybe she was just wondering which girl at Forks I was dating. Maybe she thought we had another sibling who was just sick or something today and was curious. I wished I could read minds like Edward could.

Jessica snorted. "He's gorgeous, of course. But he won't date any of the girls in Forks. Apparently he's too good for everyone here. Or he's gay, nobody's really sure. The Cullens don't associate with the rest of us." She said bitterly.

Bella smiled. She was just about to open her mouth to say something when Mike Newton interrupted her with something about a beach party he was planning in the next couple of weeks. I clenched my fist. I had been eager to hear what Bella would say, but annoying Mike had gotten in the way of that. "What does she think about me?" I mentally asked Edward, turning around to look at him.

His eyes were focused on Bella, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes after a few seconds of concentration. "I can't hear her." he mumbled. The rest of the family turned their attention to our conversation.

"What do you mean? Are you just too far away from her or something?" I asked, trying to find a reasonable explanation to why Edward was not able to hear the new girl's thoughts.

"No I don't think that's it. There's nothing there." Edward whispered.

"She's a shield," I said, forgetting that she was human. Supernatural mental shield abilities were the only thing that could stand a chance to Ed's gift.

"She's a human," Edward reminded me. "But that's really the only explanation."

Now I was really puzzled. We had never met anyone that Edward couldn't read his or her mind. That included all of the vampires we had met. How was a normal human girl resisting his gift?

"Bella will be Emmett's lab partner. Maybe he'll be able to figure something out then," Alice said, smiling wide.

"Yeah I'll figure it out." I said, confident that I could figure this out as well as eager for the opportunity to talk to Bella. She fascinated me. I watched her shyly leave her table with Mike. Her human reactions were so bizarre. She shouldn't be shy, she should be used to all the guys hitting on her. But she was acting all confused and surprised that he wanted to walk to class with her. I wondered if all the shyness was just an act. I mean every guy in school wanted her. Hell the teachers even wanted her. She had to know that.

My family got up and headed to our classrooms. Alice and I were juniors; Ed, Rose, and Jasper were all seniors. I headed towards the biology building and took my seat. Bella was at the teacher's desk, getting a slip signed. The teacher pointed at me and said, "Isabella how about you take a seat next to Mr. Cullen."

Bella flinched when the teacher called her Isabella. I chuckled. Seriously the name Isabella isn't that bad.

The teacher abruptly stood up and announced that he would be back in a few minutes. I thought he probably had to go take care of the huge boner he had for Bella.

Bella walked slowly towards me. She tripped about halfway. I laughed along with the rest of the class. She sat up and gathered her books, blushing deeply and hurrying towards me. She sat down and I immediately caught the scent of something mouthwatering. Like freesia and lavender and strawberry and warm, human blood. It was amazing.

I tensed in my seat, this was bad. I had never smelt a human I wanted more than I wanted Bella now. I thought I had faced the worse 25 years ago, and I had killed that girl. I didn't want to kill Bella though. Somehow I found myself inexplicably attracted to her. I thought I better distract myself.

"Hey clumsy! I'm Emmett." I said to Bella, who was giving me a strange look. She probably had noticed how tense I was. It would've looked weird to a bystander I realized.

Bella blushed. "I'm Bella," she announced shyly.

"Why are you so shy?" I asked her, being my usual self and blurting out what I thought. It seemed irrational that she could be so shy when she was so hot.

"I'm not used to all the attention." She said, looking at me with a puzzled smile.

I laughed. "Do not tell me that you are not used to attention." I said, raking my eyes over her perfect body. She was sexy. She had to be used to attention when she looked like that.

"I'm not." She replied honestly.

"Do you have a mirror?" I asked her slowly. I wondered if she was retarded, that might explain why Edward couldn't read her thoughts. Or maybe she had some sort of fear of reflexive surfaces and didn't realize she was amazing. Or maybe she had really low self-esteem and thought that she was really ugly or something.

"Yes."

"Well maybe you should check yourself out. In case you weren't aware, you're freaking hot." I told her.

She blushed again. "I think you need glasses then." she said.

"No I think you're the one that needs glasses." I said laughing. She really was clueless. Very modest for a girl with such amazing looks.

"You're from Phoenix right?" I asked her, hoping to learn more about her and maybe discover the reason Edward couldn't hear her thoughts.

"Yes," Bella said.

"Do you like Forks so far?" I said, finding myself hanging on to her every word, wanting to know if I could help her or show her anything about this new town. Emmett, I said to myself, knock it off. She isn't even the same species as you. And besides, humans don't want you.

"It's better than I thought it would be," she said. "Except for the rain." she added as an afterthought.

I laughed. "It doesn't rain much in Phoenix does it?" I asked her.

She laughed. "About twice a year," she replied innocently.

"This must be different," I mused.

"You have no idea," she replied darkly. We both started laughing again.

The teacher walked in and handed everybody a box of slides, instructing everyone to put the mitosis stages of onion root in the correct order.

Bella seemed to know what she was doing. She grabbed a slide, adjusted the microscope, and briefly studied it before giving me a name.

"Mind if I look Bella? You don't seem to have the best eyesight." I said teasingly.

"Go ahead," she said, pushing the microscope towards me.

I looked through the lens and discovered she was right. I wrote the stage in the first column of the worksheet.

"Here," Bella said, another slide resting in her open palm. I quickly debated what to do. I could just take it out of her hand, but she would most likely notice the chilling temperature of my skin. Instead of risking her making that discovery I held my hand out and she dropped the slide into it.

The rest of the lab followed in the same manner. We were done quickly. I thought back to the conversation that we were having.

"Why'd you move to Forks?" I asked her.

"It's a long, complicated story," she said heavily. I was immediately curious.

"I'll follow," I assured her with a smile.

"My mom got remarried."

"You don't like him?" I asked her.

"No. Phil's okay, maybe a little young though. It's just he has to travel a lot. And my mom's unhappy when she's away from him. So I thought it was time to visit Charlie." Bella said.

"But now you're unhappy?" I asked her. She really was amazing; beautiful, modest, and selfless.

"No. Like I said, Forks isn't as bad as I was expecting. Everyone here is nice," she said smiling. Of course people were nice to her, she was so sincere and pretty and…Emmett stop, I reminded myself again.

I smiled back. "Yeah it's a nice town." I looked around the room, noticing Mike Newton giving me a death glare. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked me.

"Your boyfriend over there seems a little upset," I said, nodding towards Mike.

Bella looked over at Mike and blushed. "Mike's not my boyfriend," she said, an angry/embarrassed look on her face. I laughed again, her human reactions were so different from the ones of my siblings that I was used to.

"He wishes he was though," I said.

"Some people are hard to discourage," Bella said smiling.

So Bella didn't like Mike. Not like that anyways. "If he bugs you let me know. I might just be able to take him." I said teasingly. Seriously though, if he ever layed so much as one of his fingers where she didn't want it and I found out about it, he would be sorely sorry. He would be dead sorry as a matter of fact.

"You might," she said.

The bell rang and she stood up to leave. I walked by her and then we had to go separate directions. I waved and said, "Bye Bells."

"Bye Emmett!" she said, blushing deeply again. I loved making her blush. I noticed Mike catch up to her.

I sat through my next class thinking about Bella. The bell rang after what seemed seconds. I sighed and stood up. I walked to meet my siblings and together we walked to Edward's silver Volvo. I wished we could take my Jeep, but it was too conspicuous. I noticed Bella getting into an old Chevy truck, turning the key to start it she jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of the engine. I laughed. We were all in the car and driving about a 100 miles per hour towards our house.

"So how was your day Emmett?" Alice asked cheerfully beside me.

"Fine," I said, knowing perfectly well that Edward knew I had had a great day and Jasper feeling how happy I was.

"So I had a vision today!" Alice said excitedly. I thought it must be the one she had at lunch.

"Really?"

"Yes. When do I get to meet her?"

"Meet who?" I asked, confused.

"My future best friend!" Alice squealed. Whatever she was talking about must be good.

"Who's that?" I asked curiously.

"Bella of course!"

My breathing quickened. Was she saying what I thought she was saying? That me and Bella were going to be together? I hoped so. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"When?" I asked. I wanted to know when I asked her out.

"Well next Friday you are officially introduced to Chief Swan as her boyfriend. But she's coming over on Friday and Saturday." Alice said smirking.

My mind raced. "What else?" I asked her eagerly.

"That's all I saw. For now anyways," Alice said happily, indicating that she would be more carefully looking into both Bella's and my future.

Carlisle and Esme walked in, they had been out hunting. "What's all the excitement about?" Esme asked curiously.

I smiled as Alice excitedly told them what'd she'd seen. My parents smiled happily. I'd finally found the one I wanted, and never mind that I couldn't have her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Sleeping Beauty

**A/N: Sorry about the wait!!! Very busy lately. I was originally going to do this chapter in Bella's point of view before I decided that I wanted more from the amazing Emmett! Just a note: I had to change some things around so that they would fit into my storyline better so that's why things are all happening sooner. I wanted to thank who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted. Y'all are the bestest ever!!!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! OR EMMETT! (SIGH)**

Carlisle and Esme walked in, they had been out hunting. "What's all the excitement about?" Esme asked curiously.

I smiled as Alice excitedly told them what'd she'd seen. My parents smiled happily. I'd finally found the one I wanted, and never mind that I couldn't have her.

Everyone turned around to look at Alice, who had a distant look on her face, the look she wore when she was looking into the future. She squealed and ran over to me.

"Where's the fire?" I asked her.

Edward laughed, obviously having read someone's thoughts. "It appears Alice got a little impatient to meet Bella so on Friday she will come over and hang out with the family. Alice and Rosalie are going to have quite a bit of fun dressing her up, " Edward said, a crooked smile on his face at the thought of what his wife and sister were going to do to Emmett's future girlfriend.

"Alice," Esme said, sighing and shaking her head.

Alice laughed. "Saturday's your day though Emmett. On Friday, just as she's about to leave, you ask her out, and you said that you'd pick her up Saturday morning at ten. What are you going to do?" Alice said, her voice high pitched as she asked that question. She was giddy, and I realized that this whole situation would be good. Except for the issue of me being a vampire and her being a human. I hadn't spent any time with humans over the past 80 years that didn't involve school or a sporting event. How was I supposed to act?

"You'll have to be very careful," Edward said, reading my thoughts. "She's very breakable, and I know you don't want to hurt her. You'll have to stay in complete control. One wrong move, one moment that you forget what she is, that you're not cautious or gentle enough with her, and you could hurt her. Or kill her. And I know you don't want that." He said quietly. He had always believed in protecting the innocents, he had never slipped up once as a vampire. It was something I sort of admired him for.

"I will be," I stated confidently. I wouldn't ever be able to hurt my Bella. I had known her for less than 8 hours, and I was already completely and irrevocably in love with her. I was still very concerned about how human dates went, it'd been so long. What if she wondered why I wasn't drinking or eating anything? What if she asked about the bone-chilling temperature of my skin? Was I supposed to lie to her?

"I know you will be. You love her so much," Alice said. Edward smiled again, seeing the future in Alice's thoughts that I wouldn't hurt Bella.

"Oh Emmett, I'm so happy for you!" Esme said, pulling me into a motherly hug. It had hurt her to see me alone while the rest of the family all had someone.

"Thanks Mom."

"Yeah, Emmett's gonna get the most wanted girl in Forks!" Jasper said, high-fiving me.

"Seriously though, at school today, Alice is lucky I didn't tear her clothes off. The lust was nearly unbearable. She's got every boy in the town riled up," Jasper said, smiling at me, knowing I wouldn't be taking this news very well. I growled.

"I know what you mean Jasper. I almost drug Rosalie out of the lunchroom, all of the desires and lusty thoughts were about to undermine my self-control. There isn't a boy at Forks High School who doesn't want her." I growled again. Everyone would soon know Bella as Emmett Cullen's girlfriend, and no one should mess with me. Anyone I found out having anything but innocent thoughts of Bella…well let's just say it wouldn't end so well for them. Then on the second hand, I couldn't blame them for wanting her. I wanted her. I would just make sure everyone knew who she belonged to.

"So where you will take her?" Carlisle asked. I thought about the movies and dinner, but I'd have to think of some way to explain why I wasn't eating dinner.

"Movies and dinner. Oh, and Emmett, please do not tell her that you can't eat solid food and that you are tube fed every night. The future doesn't work out so well for you on that one." Alice said. I couldn't help but laugh. I could see how that would come back to haunt me. Like the fact she saw me with food today in the cafeteria. I really needed to figure out what I was going to tell her. I'd figure it out eventually.

"Emmett, just tell her that you're not hungry." Edward said in a slightly annoyed yet amused tone.

I hadn't thought of that one. I had to admit I was in way over my head with all this human stuff. Edward was lucky because he saw through human heads, he didn't forget entirely how it was like being human, seeing how they reacted in his head all the time. "That might just work…" I mused. Everyone laughed.

"We're going to go shopping! We've got to pick up some stuff to for when Bella comes over." Alice said excitedly, grabbing Esme and Rosalie and steering them out the door. A few seconds later we heard car doors slam and the sound of an engine accelerating. Alice was always doing that, randomly blurting something out o

I wondered what I would do for the rest of the night. It would be another 12 hours before I would see my Bella again. I decided to play X-Box, something that usually distracted me well. I played for about three hours when I decided I needed a new distraction. 9 hours and 33 minutes until I would see my Bella again. It was an agonizing thought. I decided I'd go to her house and watch her sleep, I just needed to see her again. It felt weird though, having to resort to watching her sleep because I impossibly couldn't stand to be away from her. I know I didn't remember much of my human life, I was pretty sure that people watching you sleep was considered scary. Out of desperation though, I decided it was my only option.

I went into Carlisle's study to tell him I was leaving. The other three still weren't back from shopping.

"Hey Carlisle, I'm going. I'll be back in the morning," I said.

"Where are you going son?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"To see Bella. It's hard to be away from her," I told him truthfully. Carlisle gave me a strange look as I said that.

"Be careful, though, that she can't see you. She might get scared if she wakes and sees you in her tree or something at this time of night."

"I will. Thanks Dad. Bye." I told him.

"Bye."

I ran downstairs and outside at vampire speed, and headed into Forks. When I reached town I followed Bella's scent to a small house on the outskirts of Forks that backed into the thick woods. I noticed her scent was concentrated on the top right floor of her house, presumably that was where her bedroom was located. I noticed the window and the tall pine near it. I swiftly climbed the tree, sitting on a thick branch when I was level with her window. I had conveniently located myself so that she wouldn't be able to see me, but I could see her.

She was lying in her bed across the room, the covers pulled up to her chin. If she was breathtaking when she was awake, she was absolutely stunning in her sleep. Her silky brown hair was fanned over her pillow. She looked so peaceful.

Admiring her beauty I wondered how she would look as a vampire. If she was this beautiful as a human, I knew she would be ridiculously hot as a vampire. Bella would be able to make Rosalie self-conscious when she was turned. That thought made me smile, a little healthy competition would be good for Rose.

I thought about whether or not she'd have any gifts. I knew she sure as hell could seduce men well enough as a human that she might have an unusual gift of seduction or something like that. Heidi from the Volturri, a "fisherman" as they called her, could do something like that. She was able to attract humans and lure them into Volterra where the Volturri drank their blood. It was a possibility that Bella would be able to do something similar.

Or since Edward couldn't read her thoughts, I wondered if she would be some sort of shield. The thought was insanely interesting to me. If she was able to resist his mind now as a human, as a vampire this resisting would only intensify. But I didn't yet know if it was only Edward's gift she was able to resist or if their were other things she would be able to block even as a human. I knew already that Alice could see her thoughts and that Jasper could sense her emotions, but I wondered if once she was a vampire she would be able to block those gifts as well. It all made me very curious.

Just then I froze, Bella said, "It's too wet!!!" I thought she had woken up, but then realized that she was only sleep talking. That made me chuckle because I knew that Bella would probably be embarrassed by that sort of thing, but I enjoyed it, for it was like a window into her dreams. "It's too wet!!" She said again, turning onto her side so that her back was facing me. I laughed under my breath. She had told me in biology how much she disliked rain. It appeared that the sound of the rain made her restless, judging by the way she was tossing and turning in her sleep. The sleep talking stopped a few hours later as she fell into a deeper sleep. I could sit here for the rest of forever and watch her sleep. The sound of her breathing, the beat of her heart, and the scent of her hair were all intoxicating. This late night peeping-tom thing that I was doing though would definitely hold me over until I was able to talk to her tomorrow though.

As the sun began to rise I left with the thought that it would only be a couple more hours until I would see my Bella again.

When I got home I took a shower and got ready for school. I finished up my homework quickly. I'd been to high school enough that this was no longer challenging. I pretty much busied myself by watching Billy Madison. That movie always made me laugh.

"Emmett, you ready?" I heard Edward say from downstairs. I turned off the TV and ran downstairs, eager to see Bella again. We all piled into Edward's stupid Volvo. I hated that thing more and more every day. It was a pretty tight squeeze with all of us in there. We would be perfectly comfortable in my Jeep, but no, we had to take this to school every day.

"Wow," Jasper said, sighing, as we pulled into the school parking lot. "Tell me about it," said Edward from the front seat.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh Bella's still wanted. More than yesterday even. I would have thought that impossible." Edward said smiling.

Just as I was about to growl I caught Bella's scent. I turned around and saw her in the old red Chevy pulling in at the other end of the parking lot. I had noticed she was driving exceptionally slowly, it would have driven me crazy. She also had snow chains on her tires.

I hadn't noticed that it was really icy this morning. We'd gotten snow late last night then it rained turning the roads into pure ice. I never really paid much attention to the weather, it didn't affect me. I didn't remember Edward driving slower than usual but I had been to distracted with the thought of seeing Bella again to notice much else.

Then I heard Alice gasp and her eyes widen in horror, looking at the van that had just pulled in a little too quickly for the ice.

I watched the van, almost in slow motion, swing wildly on the ice. It was going to collide with the back of an old red Chevy truck. Bella's truck. She was bent down by the back tire,looking at the snow chains. She heard the squealing of the van and looked up at it in horror, knowing that she was going to die in about a second.

"Not my girl," was all I thought as I launched myself at Tyler Crowley's van.

**Like it? Please review and let me know if I should continue. Also ideas are cool too!!!!!! Thanks guys!!! :D**


End file.
